<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Feud by Unusual_Raccoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323320">Blood Feud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon'>Unusual_Raccoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Porn With Plot, Vampire Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Werewolf Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire/Werewolf AU</p>
<p>Oliver, the renowned leader of his pack of werewolves, and Laurel the solitary vampire centuries old, befall the worst fate imaginable amidst the war between their kind - they fell in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Feud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/gifts">The_White_Wolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this was inspired by a silly edit I threw together on my phone and also by my realization that there are very little supernatural/medieval AUs in the Arrow/Lauriver fandom. I figured I'd try it out.</p>
<p>Also, dedicating this one to the lovely The_White_Wolf! Thanks so much for listening to this crazy idea and for all of your encouragement and helpful ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oliver followed the scent, it was overwhelming and cloying where it lingered in the air. Cold and undying as it blanketed his senses. It was vibrant yet dull as he pushed on past the remnants of his disobedient pack where they whimpered and groaned, licking their plentiful wounds. He couldn’t help but feel a cruel sense of vindication for their sorry state, it seemed only fitting given their habit of going against his orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t listened, they never did. They had attacked without his say so, rather on the orders of an honorary member of the pack - Felicity. When their numbers had begun to dwindle in recent years, Oliver hadn’t turned away the recruits she offered out of desperation, what other choice did he have? But her pups were uncoordinated and arrogant, they listened to none but her, though she didn’t share their abilities. They followed her above him, their true leader. He could deal with their insubordination later, when more pressing matters were addressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he persisted, following the scent - the scent of death. It made his stomach churn with worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver scaled the craggy earth with ease, urged on by the comforting glow of moonlight and cover of night as he climbed, undeterred by the dig of jagged stone into his palms and feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scent grew stronger the farther he went, thick and roiling where it began to cling to the back of his throat. The potency of it, laced so heavily with the scent of decay normally repulsed him, but this scent however was unique in its ability to lure him in. It always had, and he supposed it always would. Oliver vaulted himself up along the mountainside, hands scoring the earth as he tumbled into the mouth of a cavern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silver moonlight clung to every crevice, filling with the space like an overflowing goblet of wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His spine went stiff at the sight of her…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dinah Laurel Lance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a time when the thought of her brought nothing but loathing, the cruel irony of a bloodsucking devil wearing the face of his dead wife… yet now, the thought of enduring a lifetime without this she-devil was unthinkable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ragged saw of her hampered breathing cut through the still night air and nearly through his chest as well. Drawing closer, nostrils flaring, Oliver felt bile and rage burn in the back of his throat as he took in the state of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An unsightly black ichor wept from her wounds, bites missing from the porcelain flesh, stained with the substance that dripped thickly like tar. She was still, deathly so, eyes blinking unhurriedly as he knelt beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to finish me off yourself.” She teased with a chuckle, lips dyed black as a cough rattled her, more ichor welling to her lips. Oliver didn’t smile, he couldn’t, not when she looked so ill. She graced him with another smile after spitting an inky mouthful to the ground. Her fangs glittered like ebony where the moonlight kissed them, her hair spilled like sunlight over her shoulders, she was ethereally beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to leave.” He informed, frowning when she made no motion to move. He very well couldn’t protect her here, in wolf territory, what had she been thinking coming here? If his pack hadn’t found her, another likely would’ve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her youthful face twisted in a grimace as she leaned back against the stone wall she had propped herself against.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m rather tired.” She complained, shoulders shaking with another cough. Even then, despite it all, that teasing fanged smile never left her face. Damn her. Damn him. There had been a time when their kind were united, all descendants from the man himself, the son of the dragon. Dracula. That had been ages ago, before the bloodlines split thanks to Dracula’s brides, each siring a unique line and thus their endless war began, one one side were his kind, shapeshifters, wolves, and on the other were hers, vampires, blood drinkers, their sworn mortal enemy. The sickly strand of short lived hybrids from the third bride had withered and died out after a few agonizing centuries, though rumors existed that some still lived, hidden away, refusing to take part in their blood feud. Yet here they were, the two of them, hopelessly in love and caught in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver growled a frustrated sound, seizing her in his arms in an attempt to urge her to flee. The cover of night only afforded so much time. He fell still when she hissed a strained sound in his grasp, she was in pain - so much pain. It was hard to tell where her injuries started and where they ended. The dark ichor blended with the dyed leather of her attire, making some parts gleam wetly where the moonlight touched it. He stared down at the mangled twist of one of her feet, she couldn’t run even if she wanted to. It was a miracle she had made it as far as she did. Anger festered hotly in his chest, which one of his pack had done this to her? It didn’t matter, he’d kill the lot of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oliver…” She murmured, lifting a hand in an aborted motion to cup his cheek. He shifted closer studying her face, the pronounced hollows of her cheeks, the unusually sunken in eyes, the waxy sheen of sweat on her skin. She was going to die. He leaned in close, nosing lovingly at her cheek as glassy tears welled in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, my love,” Laurel rasped, licking her lips as her gloved hand finally came up to stroke his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found you in this life, didn’t I?” She said with a sad smile, blood red tears leaking from her eyes, “I’ll find you in the next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her words, Oliver could only hear the deafening thump of his heartbeat in his ears. The erratic pounding of his heart, so close to breaking after they’d only just repaired it. Then a revelation struck him like an arc of lightning, Gods, his heart, his blood. There was only one thing that could heal a vampire, it was the same substance that provided them with life - blood. He had plenty to spare. All the leeches needed was something alive, human, animal, it seemed the life force of another was enough to fuel them regardless of the source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver gently shook Laurel in his arms, nosing more insistently at her cheek until she opened her hazy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to feed.” Oliver said firmly, noting the way she swallowed at the thought, clearly enticed. Her tongue peeking from between her dark lips to twist over the points of her fangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, that would be ideal, but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver shook his head, effectively silencing her, “No, no, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood, Laurel.” Leaning closer, his heart pounding against his ribcage like a blacksmith’s hammer against an avail. It was loud, there was no way she couldn’t hear it, hear all the blood it pumped through his veins. Veins which he now offered. There was an eerie thrill of fear that plunged through the giddiness in his belly as he cautiously tipped his head to the side to expose his rapidly thumping carotid. He could detect the vague coolness of her breath where it washed over his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could kill you.” Laurel said shakily, moving to cradle him against her chest, like a mother might with her young. He could hear the fear in her words, the desperation in her touch even as her arms struggled to support his weight when she was so weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t.” Oliver hummed gently, encouragingly. There was a small drop of fear that settled in his gut like poison, but he wouldn’t pay it any mind. He couldn’t. He had faith in her even if she didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I could!” She exclaimed with a heart wrenching sob, her eyes brewing more blood red tears, “And if I did, Ollie, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver smiled, carefully taking her face in his hands despite his position, his thumbs gently swept away her crimson tears. She felt familiar and warm in his hold, despite her lack of body heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If </span>
  </em>
  <span>that happens,” He said calmly, unmoved by his own miniscule fear where it tried to take root in him, “then you’ll find me in the next life, you said it yourself.” Oliver murmured, leaning up to litter her with kisses despite the way she seemed to cry harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, I cannot wait another moment, let alone countless centuries for you,” Laurel said, her voice cracking with emotion as Oliver leaned up to pull her into a hug, her head falling against his shoulder, “I’ve waited so long...I do not want to be without you, not now, not ever.” Laurel admitted, her tears gathering in the heavy linen of his cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver growled fondly as his chest tingled with warmth, as though the sun had crested behind his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then feed from me now,” He urged in a whisper, neck titled in offering, “Stay here with me.” His palm found the back of her neck, his hot fingers splayed over her icy skin, guiding her toward him. He shuddered at the caress of her cold lips over his neck, the shiver inducing drag of her fangs over the fragile skin. His grip on her was ironclad, giving her a shake when she did nothing but kiss the skin, that wouldn’t do. As lovely as it felt, that wasn’t what she needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp escaped him at the ease of her fangs piercing his skin, his body buzzed with the vibration of her starved groan. It wasn’t painful, just foreign, the wolf in him seemed to howl in protest at being fed on by a vampire, but he tamped the feeling down. He felt something potent lurch deep in his being, similar to the call of a shift on a full moon, but simultaneously different. It felt like longing perhaps...no, it felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t until Laurel rumbled out another desperate sound, leaving him tingling from head to toe, that Oliver determined it wasn’t his need he was feeling, but hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel each draw upon his blood, a persistent throb that began at the point of their union, slinking lower and lower to join the ache of her hunger in his gut. The fingers curled over her nape held her fast to him, her mouth to his neck. She didn’t drink from him like one might drink watered down ale, but rather she swallowed each hot mouthful like she was drinking wine, she drank deeply and with purpose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver tensed as her grip tightened on him tenfold with renewed strength, his breathing softened as he remained still, eager not to give her any reason to snap him in two. There was a reason his kind hunted in packs, for all of their gifts, strength and speed and the ability to shift, they were still weaker than their immortal brethren. Numbers were their ally, even then Laurel had made little work of his sorry pack. A lone wolf was nothing more than a moment of entertainment for a single vampire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His neck throbbed with a pleasant warmth as her lips pulled more lifeblood from him, the sensation fanning the unquenchable ache of her need where it swelled in him. A shiver cutting through him at the warm dribble of hot crimson spilling down his neck in waxy red rivulets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver leaned up further into the press of her lips and sting of her fangs, welcoming her touch as he began to burn with a need of his own at the lusty sound of her gratitude hummed against his neck. It seemed her former reservation had been abandoned, not that it bothered him in the slightest, she could have every last drop of his blood if she so desired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laurel’s lips throbbed with the heat of his blood where they remained locked against his neck, it muddled his mind, numbing him until he felt nothing but her, nothing but bliss. He felt malleable and tame beneath her touch, his body tingled, that connection they shared seemed to overflow with a glittering sensation. Her feelings spilling into him as they clung to one another, glowing brighter than the moon that hung in the velvety night sky. Then she shook, body trembling vibrantly as she ravenously sucked down mouthfuls of his blood, keening a strangled sound she usually only made when he was inside of her. The experience left his toes curling, sending what blood still remained in his body rushing between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver felt dizzy and his mouth dry, whining a petulant sound low in his throat like a scolded pup when she finally released her grip on his neck. He watched with hooded eyes as Laurel lifted her face from the crook of her neck, wet crimson glinting on her nose, cheeks and chin, staining her skin. It was horrifying, sickening even, yet he’d never seen anything so unbearably beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up, he ignored the swarm of stars that flooded his vision. His fingers grew dark like he had dipped them in an ink well as he rubbed away the drying spots of black ichor on her body. His fingers felt molten where they poked at her now unblemished skin, healed and flawless…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver surged forward bringing his lips to hers, despite the horror of himself smeared wildly on her face and in her mouth. It wasn’t until he was kissing her that he realized the sharpened state of his teeth, incisors and canines having tapered to wicked points where they collided with her fangs. A glimpse of his more bestial side showing as a result of his overwhelming desire. It was a challenge working his tongue around all of the sharp edges, both his and hers. A wanting growl boomed in his chest like a clap of thunder when he tasted the heavy metallic tang of his blood in her mouth, it was sickeningly sweet where it spilled from her tongue to his. It was intimate and awful, yet he’d give anything for that moment to last an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lapped hungrily at the excess of his own blood around her mouth, tracing an arc along the roof of her mouth with his tongue, wrenching free a needy sound from the vampiress. Her want still throbbed like an echo deep in his being, a desperate ache carved into his soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver jumped in surprise at the pluck of her agile fingers unlacing the front of his breeches. He caught her wrist, firm and yielding despite her having her strength returned to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Laurel asked in hiss, the dark leather of her glove still warm from holding him so tightly, her coy fingers curling around him, she felt like sin. His whole body spasmed, including the part of him she held, a twitch like the last of his life was leaving him, any decency weeping out of him. But he tried to fight, tried to stave off his selfish want.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t,” He stammered, his voice grew gravelly and harsh with a warm growl, “You don’t have to…” Oliver murmured, feeling something thaw in him as her green eyes softened, stained lips pulling over fanged teeth in a radiant smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t have to...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.” Laurel said, accentuating her words with an agonizingly slow twist of her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dipped closer in a languid movement, playfully nuzzling his cheek like a wolf might, huffing a laugh against his coarse facial hair as his legs subtly parted further for her in response. Then her breath turned shallow and lusty, leaning down her lips dragged over the weeping wounds her fangs had left in his neck, the marks would heal in a few hours time, but until then they were unbearably sensitive. The contact sent a bolt of lightning surging through him, from his neck to his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head fell back with a long groan, resisting the urge to rut shamelessly into her circle of her fingers, as she continued stroking him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” Laurel crooned proudly against his ear, her grip tightened beautifully as she slowly lowered her clenched fist over the thick jut of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” She teased and Oliver whimpered a sound unbefitting an esteemed pack leader, but didn’t care. It was degrading, but he’d never wanted anything as badly as he wanted her. Her hand descended over him once more from root to tip, each stroke followed by the warm press of her lips to his. He could still taste the bitterness of his blood in her mouth, the taste feeding the ugly want she had planted in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” She hummed, sucking his earlobe between her fangs, “Let me take care of you, just as you have done for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hips followed the movement up her heavenly palm, up and down, chasing his pleasure where it resided in her fist. A growl bubbling in him as the tempered pace of Laurel’s hand turned to a hungry blur where she used but a fraction of her supernatural speed to bring him release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver pushed his lips against hers once more, falling prey to the clever lips and quick hand she possessed. He arched into her touch, mouth agape with moan as she tugged on his cock. The cavern they resided in became filled with the sordid sound of skin on faux skin, the leather of her glove grew deceptively warm and wet where he leaked liquid desire from the flared slit of his cock. He could feel something lurch in him, pulling taut in his belly as her lips mouthed over his neck, tongue prodding at the matching holes left by her fangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hissed between his teeth, a rock crumbling to dust beneath his fist where he slammed it against the ground, digging his fingers into the cold stone as he fucked up into her palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods,” She hissed against his neck, lathing the skin around the bite with strokes of her tongue, “Look at that,” She said, tugging on his cock more firmly, the blunt tip a deep shade of red and wet where it poked proudly from the curl of her fingers, “So, large and plump...swollen with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A wanting moan escaped her, making him shake at the memory of his blood on her tongue. So rich, so sweet, so unholy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver finished with a low thunderous growl, the kind that would send prey scampering from the woodland for miles. He groaned breathlessly as he painted the glossy black of her glove with the thick pearly stripes of his seed. He slumped against her, eyelids heavy as he mindlessly pushed a few more ropes of his release into her overflowing palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks colored with a heady mix of shame and desire as he watched Laurel greedily suck his essence from her hand. He had never known any vampires to consume anything other than blood, yet she looked just as gluttonous as she licked every last drop from the dark leather.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a pleased hum she melted into his arms, purring and wearing an expression of contentment he had never known her insatiable kind to be capable of. Oliver combed his fingers through hair as she pillowed her head over his heart. He could hear her drowsy giggle as he pulled the green dyed linen of his cloak atop the pair of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun would be up soon, in a few hours and then she’d have to flee with her, but it was for the best, she was safer in the company of her own kind than she was in the company of his. They’d return to their sides of this endless war eventually, but for the moment, they could simply hold each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am definitely not expecting this to get a lot of traction, like I said, this fandom doesn't have a whole lot of AUs like this. Anyway, if you did enjoy it, don't hesitate to leave a comment, I'd love to hear what my readers have to say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>